


Green (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Six: I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won’t fess up because I’m embarrassed.A very amusing and harmless misunderstanding, really.





	Green (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shit, i'm v sorry for this

Sirius had avoided Remus all day, but was caught as soon as he got to the dorm room. Remus appeared to have tailed him, and the two stood together in the dorm room, Remus placing his books down and removing the black overcoat, draping it on his bed. He looked back to his boyfriend, who looked back, and sighed slightly. “Padfoot-“

But Sirius shut him up quickly as he stomped off, seeming angry, but he gently held Remus’ jumper as he pulled him down for their lips to meet, softer than the seeming hard approach he was taking. Remus let out an approving sound and seized Sirius’ waist, moving his lips back as his eyes fluttered shut, forgetting about his previous worry. Their lips melded together, and it was long until Sirius was letting out small moans, hips slowly rutting forward, one of Remus’ hands crawling up to the long hair to tug, something the older enjoyed too much.

They pulled apart for a second of air, and before Sirius could pounce him (knowing him, he would’ve), Remus forced them apart, still breathless. “Not that I don’t like a good snogging, but what’s up? You’ve been ignoring me all day.”

Sirius suddenly seemed worried. “Y’know how you opened your Secret Santa gift and got covered in green glue?”

Remus looked at him for a moment, before an amused smile tugged at his lips, and he was doubling over with laughter in the next moment. He vaguely heard his boyfriend join him, and the two laughed loudly in the room. Sirius was still gasping when he spoke up. “Y-Your face was amazing, Moony!”

Remus nodded his head hurriedly. “It took me so many showers to get that stuff off, Pads, I can’t believe you-“ and he was laughing again, shaking his head as he held his hurting stomach. He pulled himself together after a few minutes, and seeing how Sirius had decided to lie down for his laughing fit, joined him.


End file.
